


大宋皮革厂

by NorthDeath



Series: 九弦琴 [28]
Category: Chinese History RPF
Genre: Gen, 歌词
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-02-01 05:42:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthDeath/pseuds/NorthDeath
Summary: 曲：《江南皮革厂×Gentleman》
Relationships: 孟昶/花蕊夫人
Series: 九弦琴 [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1525772
Kudos: 2





	大宋皮革厂

显德七年显德七年 归德节度使造反啦  
显德七年归德节度使 殿前都点检造反啦  
王八蛋王八蛋赵大点检 兴兵造反兴兵造反  
点起了点起了十万禁兵 带着他的掌书记来啦

太后没有没有没有办法 搂着儿砸来骂他骂他  
原价都是100多200多300多的大臣 统统20块  
20块20块统统20块 统统统统统统20块  
老赵王八蛋王八蛋老赵 你不是你不是你不是人

100多200多300多的大臣 统统20块统统20块  
老赵王八蛋王八蛋老赵 你不是你不是你不是人  
先皇辛辛苦苦打了 辛辛苦苦带你打了六年的江山  
你你你欺负欺负小孩 你特么还我老公来

建隆四年建隆四年 荆南湖南平定啦  
建隆四年荆南湖南 慕容将军平定啦  
王八蛋王八蛋慕容延钊 纵容属下纵容属下  
摆起了摆起了前辈的谱 带他的小报告面圣啦

李处耘没有没有办法啊 自认我倒霉贬官贬官  
原价都是100多200多300多的战果 统统20块  
20块20块统统20块 统统统统统统20块  
慕容王八蛋王八蛋慕容 你不是你不是你不是人

100多200多300多的战果 统统20块统统20块  
慕容王八蛋王八蛋慕容 你不是你不是你不是人   
我们辛辛苦苦混了 辛辛苦苦跟皇帝混了这么多年  
你以为就你俩有交情 你特么还我兄弟来

乾德三年乾德三年 后蜀国主嗝屁啦  
乾德三年后蜀国主 大宋楚王嗝屁啦  
王八蛋王八蛋孟家大王 水土不服水土不服  
进京了进京了七个昼夜 甩掉他的媳妇归天啦

花蕊夫人没有没有办法 变卖家产过日子日子  
原价都是100多200多300多的夜壶 统统20块  
20块20块统统20块 统统统统统统20块  
孟昶王八蛋王八蛋孟昶 你不是你不是你不是人

100多200多300多的夜壶 统统20块统统20块  
孟昶王八蛋王八蛋孟昶 你不是你不是你不是人  
老娘辛辛苦苦跟你 辛辛苦苦跟你谈恋爱谈十几年  
你你你说走说走就走 你特么还我青春来

开宝四年开宝四年 南汉国主投降啦  
开宝四年南汉国主 恩赦侯爷投降啦  
王八蛋王八蛋小刘侯爷 脑壳有坑脑壳有坑  
点起了点起了一场大火 把他的小国库全烧啦

潘美没有没有没有办法 砍几个太监交差交差  
原价都是100多200多300多的封赏 统统20块  
20块20块统统20块 统统统统统统20块  
刘鋹王八蛋王八蛋刘鋹 你不是你不是你不是人

100多200多300多的封赏 统统20块统统20块  
刘鋹王八蛋王八蛋刘鋹 你不是你不是你不是人  
老子辛辛苦苦打你 辛辛苦苦打你打你打了大半年  
你你你不长不长脑子 你特么还我功劳来

乾亨元年乾亨元年 南朝皇帝来侵啦  
乾亨元年南朝皇帝 宋国官家来侵啦  
王八蛋王八蛋赵二官家 怂包软蛋怂包软蛋  
撇下了撇下了他的军队 坐着杨家小驴车跑啦

耶律休哥没有没有办法 搂着韩德让回家回家  
原价都是100多200多300多的军费 统统20块  
20块20块统统20块 统统统统统统20块  
赵炅王八蛋王八蛋赵炅 你不是你不是你不是人

100多200多300多的军费 统统20块统统20块  
赵炅王八蛋王八蛋赵炅 你不是你不是你不是人  
大爷辛辛苦苦撵你 辛辛苦苦撵你撵你撵了六十里  
你你你跑得跑得倒快 你特么还我血汗来


End file.
